


Father's Gone

by Clef



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, M/M, Sadness, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clef/pseuds/Clef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven returns to Hoenn to keep with his duty as Champion and Devon heir. Soon his father's age begins to show...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Have some sad drabble

When Steven got the call from Devon saying that his father collapsed, he flew back to Rustboro immediately. It was nothing serious, his father kept telling him. But the crow's feet and his ragged breath only foretold of the inevitable for Steven.

For a small time Steven was right by his father' side as he worked, every day. The company had changed a bit from his youth, but it was still the Devon his father taught him about, the Devon he would inherit.

His father was soon put on permanent bed rest. Steven picked up his laurels easily. He knew this would mean he wouldn't be able to travel as much as he'd like, but no one else could handle Devon like a Stone.

The news came to Steven in his father's office, glancing over some paper work as a light rain was splashing against the window. He had died in his sleep. His father said to not visit him every day, to focus on his future. But now Devon was all he had left of him. There was nothing else Steven could do except return to his work.

It wasn't long until Silph made stable grounds in Hoenn. Devon was slow on the uptake on new devices and production was slowing. In one fell swoop Steven was left face to face with a Silph representative and handing him signed documents of ownership of Devon.

Thankfully his employees were able to keep their jobs, but they watched with solemn faces as Steven walked out the doors.

For the most part, he stayed within his thoughts. Skarmory flew him to Mossdeep at first, but soon enough he was wandering in the skies of Hoenn or deep within a cave. Occasionally he would sit on Metagross, watching the stars above him, wondering if his father was up there.

He still had the estate he could go back to, as well as his place in Mossdeep. But why go back to an empty house, knowing he was the last of his family left, nothing lasting to remember his father by.

He dismissed those at the estate, collected the few belongings he wished to keep moved to Mossdeep, and then packed a smaller bag for himself.

He boarded a ship at night and found himself days later at a different port town, somewhere far from his old home.

The region was covered in dust, wild pokemon sparse, but it never bothered him. He walked among its sands and breathed it foul air as he felt his very being sink into the darkness.

It may have been almost a year when the next boat he jumped on brought him to Canalave. The familiar brick path and stone buildings tugged at his heart. Despite it, he continued to walk. Passing through town and cities, mountains and fields of grass. Here, in nature, was where he felt a little more like himself.

Coming upon a volcano, he watched as smoke coiled into the air, spreading ash into the air. He was reminded of the gray ash that coated the grass north of Hoenn, giving the inhabitants a slight grey hue.

It was here Riley found him. He had only come there to check on Buck, not bothering with others.

But when he saw the man before him he was horrified. Gone was the man he met, with his strong determination and a vibrant mind. No, the man before him was broken, his aura gray, clothes sullied from his travels.

When the man finally looked up to regard Riley, he stopped. And in that moment, Riley's eyes saw a flutter of that vibrant purple he loved so much.

But soon that too was gone as the man stood up.

"Steven!" Riley couldn't keep the name from escaping his throat, watching, as it did nothing to slow the man from walking away.

"Steven! What happened to you?" He caught up with the slow walk, grasping onto their arm tightly.

"Let go." the voice was hoarse, as if it hadn’t been used in a long time.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what happened Steven!" Riley felt his emotions get the better of him. "I'll drag you back to Iron Island if I have to, but it's about time you talked to me!"

Here Steven turned to look at Riley. His eyes were still that beautiful sky blue, but they had lost their brightness, their spark. Riley could only stare as his own vision wavered, remaining in place as tears flowed down his cheeks. He couldn't even make out the face of friend anymore.

Steven watched as Riley's tears fell. How his body visually shook, how the grip on his arm was shaky. He couldn't understand the sight before him.

"Why are you crying?"

But he only continued to sob, now grasping at Steven and pulling him into a hug. He felt the tears dampen his shirt and warmth seep into his skin.

_Ah,_ Steven realized. _This was what I wanted._ He slowly returned the embrace as Riley’s head rested on his shoulder, tears pooling through his shirt fabric. He felt his own eyes pinch close as he breathed in the familiar scent.

Buck later escorted the two back to Iron Island. They sat limply on the couch, emotions exhausted. Steven looked at the piles of tissues he had strewn around as he recounted everything that had happened back at the home he left behind. Riley had quietly listened as he rubbed his hand, occasionally grabbing more tissues.

That night Riley rolled out 2 futons side by side and watched as Steven glided into a deep sleep. The next afternoon was spent giving Steven a shower, some clean clothes, and a needed haircut. Riley left the beard to Steven. He trimmed it back, but didn't remove it. It remained as thick fuzz along his cheekbones.

Steven's pokemon got some well-needed food and rest as Riley talked with Steven further.

"You should return to Hoenn, Steven."

"Riley, I have nothing left there. There isn't any need."

"There is. You need to go back, and you need to grieve. No one would blame you for it. After all, you weren't given the chance to do so."

On the condition that Riley came along, Steven came back to Rustboro, Hoenn after 3 long years. He encountered some previous employees, all of them overjoyed to see him again. Placing down the flowers he bought at the nearby shop, Steven looked down at his father.

"I clung to Devon as hard as I could for you father, but you had never meant for that to happen to me. You taught me how to run the company, but you also let me live as I wished, despite your complaints. I should have let you go sooner, dad..."

At those last words Steven turns to cling to Riley as the other receives him softly, cooing small praise. The tears fall shamelessly as Steven feels a heavy load that he carried for regions slowly release its grip.

Back at the hotel room, Riley asks what Steven would like to do now. Steven wears a small smile as he reaches to touch Riley's hand on the bed.

"I would like to stay with you, if you're willing to keep me."

"For good this time?" Riley questions, moving his hand as their fingers intertwined.

"For good this time," Steven repeated. "After all, there's nothing holding me back now, and leaving you back then was the one regret I could never act on."

Riley sighed. "I'm sorry that we could only be together again in these conditions."

"Don't be, Ri. It was the choice I had made, despite it being foolish." Steven felt his throat clench. "After all, I was the one who…"

"No more of that Steven." Riley kissed his hair. "Gem, we have the future to look forward to now." Steven felt a big smile play on his face.

"A future together."


End file.
